


A Simple Run

by PhatLuckyDucky13



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, F/M, Gore, Torture, Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhatLuckyDucky13/pseuds/PhatLuckyDucky13
Summary: What happens when it's you and Daryl who get caught by Merle and not Maggie and Glen?





	A Simple Run

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many I will be posting from my Tumblr account. This one was requested on there!

It was a long while since Merle's first visit. You and Daryl keep ideas to yourselves. Not to tip off anyone who could be listening. A familiar growling brought you out of your mind. The thunk of Daryl's door slamming open had you sitting up straight.

“I've had enough games little brother.” The snarling from a walker filled his room. “Now yer gonna tell me where the hell they are or this creepers gonna have some lunch!”

“What the fuck Merle?!” Daryl shouted. “Yer gonna have him eat yer blood?!”

“Who said it was gonna be you?” You heart fell once again as the words hit you like a ton of bricks. Suddenly boots were stomping towards your door as it swung open.

“This is for fuckin up my nose!” He yelled then threw the walker into the room. Shutting the door behind him, the walker suddenly noticed you and began limping forward. In a panic, you looked around for another weapon. Daryl's frantic voice drowned out the snarls as it grew closer. 

The walker launched itself at you, but your legs had a mind of their own and kicked him away. Causing to fall over, you struggled to get up. You were able to get on your feet in time before the walker came at you one more. Stepping to the side, he tripped and was against the wall. 

Turning your back to him, your legs moved backwards and crushed the walker into the wall. You slammed the chair into him over and over and over again. The snapping off it's jaws we're too close for comfort. Eventually the chair gave and broke, causing your back to slam against his chest. 

Just as the walker gripped your body, you launched your elbow towards his face. The arm of the chair still attached and broken to a point. It lodged into the walkers brain. As in tried to move forward to bite you, it eventually caused his own death and fell limp behind you. With a huff, you snapped your arm forward, and carefully walked over to the rusted nail from earlier. You began to cut yourself free, letting out a blood curdling scream as you ripped the tape off your arms.

“(Y/N)?! (Y/N)!!!!” Daryl yelled out. You however kept quiet, as a plan formed in your mind.

“Hmm… Guess she wasn't so tough.” Merle said, you could hear the amusement he held.

“Merle, I'm gonna fuckin kill ya!” Daryl roared as his chair scraped against the floor. Hearing the pain in his voice caused tears to spill in your eyes. But your mouth stayed shut. Bending down, you picked up the arm of the chair. 

“You really cared for the slut huh?” Merle teased as you heard footsteps. “Shall we see the damage?” You hid on the wall next to the door. As it opened, you took the pointed end of the arm chair and shoved it into who you thought was Merle. However when you opened your eyes, an unfamiliar man coughed up blood and fell over. Merle stood behind him shocked.

“What the hell?!” He shouted and pulled out his gun. As he was about to shoot, you used the blunt part of the arm of the chair and cracked it over his skull. The gun clattered to the ground and you quickly swiped it and took off. You went to the open door next to yours and entered. Daryl was still in his chair, cuts and bruises all over his face. His eyes went wide as he saw your body, covered in blood.

“(Y/N)...” He whispered. Shoving the gun into the back of your jeans, you ran up to him. “Y-you're okay…”

“Told ya I could manage.” You said breathlessly. Taking the rusty nail, you began to cut his bindings. Getting one arm free, he quickly wrapped it around your waist and pulled you to him.

“I thought I lost ya.” He quivered, and you could feel his hot tears against your chest. 

“Nah.” You giggled and brushed back his hair. “Can't get rid of me that easily.”“Now isn't this touching.” A new voice said which made you turn. Your hand ghosted over to the gun, but found it was already missing. The click from Daryl made you realize he was the one to have the gun. He had it pointed to the Jim Jones looking man.

“I don't know about you.” He drawled out. “But I don't take kindly to strangers killing my men.”

“And I don't take kindly to people throwing walkers at me!” You argued. Turning to Daryl, you began to cut open his other restrain.

“While my man may have taken extreme measures, I can assure you we don't mean any harm.” The man tried to apologise. 

“He threatened to kill my people.” You snapped and turned once more to face him. “To kill me! Why should we trust anything you have to say?” 

That was when three men showed up behind him, carrying automatic weapons. The man heaved a sigh.

“Well cause I have the upper hand darlin.” Your eyes shifted to Daryl who kept his glare towards the man. “How about sliddin the gun over, and we can talk like civilized folk?” As both men looked at you, a sigh escaped your lips. Your hand gently took the gun out of Daryl's hand. While the men gripped their guns, you placed the pistol on the table and slid it over to the man. He smiled and took it.

“So how about we take you back to your people?” The man asked and sat at a chair at the other end of the table. “They're probably worried about ya.” 

“And how are you gonna explain his injuries?” You asked raising an eyebrow. “Or how your man threatened to hurt my friends?” The man simply shook his head.

“You're people are dangerous.” He stated making you scoff. “Handcuffin my man to a roof. Making him mutilate his hand…”

“From what I understood.” You interjected. “He was dangerous. Put my group in a compromising situation.” Wrapping an arm around Daryl's shoulders, you pulled him closer. “And from our interactions today, they were right.” 

The man looked between the two of you. His eyes lingering on your tense form longer than you were comfortable. A soft growl emitted from Daryl's chest as he protectively wrapped an arm around your waist. 

“You make a point there.” He let out a breathy laugh. Finally tearing his eyes away from you and running a hand over his chin. 

“Then why not bring them here? Tell them what happened and have them come get you?” He asked. “Maybe we can make some sort of deal.” You shook your head. 

“Why not just let us go?” You questioned looking at him. “if you're truly wanting our trust, have us go back to our group. We'll explain that this wasn't your intention and meet you halfway and discuss things.” This time, he let out a long, annoyed sigh.

“It's not that simple.” He said and stood up. “How about we try something different?” Quickly he walked over to you, and painfully grasped your arm. Yanking you away from Daryl, he bent you over the table harshly slamming your chest down. Daryl tried his hardest to stand up.

“Merle, calm your brother down.” The man said. That's when you noticed Merle, with blood coming down where you hit him, going to Daryl's back. Placing his hands on his brothers shoulders, he held him down. 

“Now one of you is gonna tell me where your group is.” The man said threateningly and leaned forward. His weight on your back made you shiver and close your eyes. “It's only a matter of time.” Hearing his voice so close to your ear made your eyes pop. Daryl thrashed against Merle's grip.

“You need to calm down.” The man snapped at him, not releasing his chest from your back. “Otherwise this'll get worse real quick.” With that, Daryl halted his movements, and watched you helplessly. 

“Now darlin.” He said soothingly into your ear.

“My name is (Y/N).” You spat over your shoulder. “Cut the fuckin bullshit pet names.” 

“Why you are a feisty one (Y/N).” He chuckled. “You can call me, the Governor.” Hearing that made you snort. He suddenly gripped your hair and pulled you up. Your back was pressed against his chest. “Somethin funny?” 

“You're just like your title.” You smirked. “Manipulative, sleazy, and so two faced.” Looking over to Daryl, you were hoping to see some sort of amusement on his face. However, he looked genuinely scared. The last time you saw him like that was when the farm was overrun, and found you fighting off walkers.

Just then, the Governor grabbed the front of your shirt. He pulled out a knife and cut the fabric in half. Your eyes were like saucers as your chest was now exposed.

“Sir…” Merle's now concerned voice had your cheeks turning red. The embarrassment starting to become too much.

“What?” He snapped and looked over to Merle. You gazed to Daryl who was breathing heavily, and his eyes burning a hole through the Governor. 

“Don't you think this uh…” Merle began.

“You don't want revenge then?” He questioned which made Merle shut his mouth. Feeling a gentle hand move your hair to the side, unfamiliar lips met the back of your neck.

“Now sweetheart.” The pet name sent a dark shiver down your spine. “Gonna tell me where your people are?” Even with a quivering lip, your eyes were hards, and stared ahead. His hands slowly moved up your stomach. “This will all stop if you just tell me.” Taking in a deep breath, you spoke. 

“Do what you're gonna do.” The words were cold. “I'm not saying a thing. If this is how you treat people, then I know for a fact you won't last long.” You turned your head slightly. “I may not kill you, Daryl might not either. But you will die.” The room went silent. The Governor let out a breath laugh then slammed you back onto the table. You felt his hand grip the waistband of your jeans and cold steel at your back.

“Th-there's a prison.” Daryl practically shouted. You looked over at him.

“The one near Nunez?” Merle asked which made Daryl nod, but his eyes never left yours. 

“That place was overrun.” The Governor responded and removed the steel from your back. 

“We cleared it.” Daryl said calmly. You however, couldn't keep calm anymore. Soon tears were spilling.

“How many are you?” The Governor glared at Daryl.

“Ten.” You mumbled “There's only ten.”

“You cleared out that whole prison with just ten people?” His question fell on deaf ears as you kept your eyes locked with Daryl's. The want of him holding you began to grow as more tears spilled.

“Hey shhhh…” The Governor tried to sooth you as he helped you stand up straight. You were about to cover your chest, until he pressed it against his. “It's alright, it's alright.” He cooed as he smoothed back your hair. As if noticing your stares, he motioned for Merle to cut Daryl free. With his bindings gone, he jumped to his feet.

“Go on.” he ushered you towards Daryl who gently wrapped you in his arms. Daryl glared at the men as they all filed out. Merle gave a somewhat apologetic look and followed out, closing the door behind him. Once alone, Daryl kissed your neck.

“I'm so sorry.” He choked out. You could tell he was torn apart.

“It's okay.” You replied quietly and pulled back. Taking his face in your hands, your thumbs rubbed circles on his cheeks. “Everyone will understand. Just like me.” Tugging his face, you planted a hard kiss on his lips and sighed contently as he returned it.


End file.
